The Gift
by Eaving1989
Summary: Songfic. There were some betrayals too deep for anyone to forgive, Carth should have known that better than anyone.... Fluffy oneshot, enjoy! One of my first and badly written fictions


**The Gift

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the game, characters used nor the song "The Gift" By Annie Lennox…woot.

Inspired by Amme-Moto's Fic Untitled and the song "The Gift" by Annie Lennox…coughs Moving on…

* * *

Tanni Vos stared at the people in the room around her. Her whole world had been spun on its axis and she had been left reeling. She was _Darth Revan_! Her deep blue eyes widened again as the word washed over her and she began to tremble. She couldn't be Revan…it- it was impossible…She was Tanni Vos, scout turned Jedi Consular not some nefarious Sith who had all but conquered the galaxy! She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to bring warmth to her numb and trembling limbs, it seemed the only thing she could manage, her mind had completely blanked.

_Darling don't you understand, I feel so ill at ease _

_The room is full of silence and it's getting hard to breathe…_

Carth glowered at her, his eyes shot daggers and those once warm and friendly brown orbs burned with anger and betrayal, promising her untold pain. She could feel the tears of shock running down her check but it was a surreal experience, she was simply watching herself fall to pieces and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Mission stared wide-eyed and pleading, silently begging to know what was going on. Tanni wished she could tell the young Twi'lek who was all but a daughter to her, but her lips moved soundlessly. Zaalbar and Jolee watched on patiently while Canderous waited with a slightly irritated look on his face. Voices slowly filtered into her hazy existence…

"We've got a bigger issue here! They deserve to know the truth about you. Do you want to tell them what Malak said, or should I?"

_Take this gilded cage of pain, and set me free _

_Take this overcoat of shame; it never did belong to me_

_It never did belong to me…_

Tanni felt fresh waves of hot tears coarse down her cheeks but they were nothing compared to the anger that had flared to life in her stomach at Carth's words.

"I don't care what Malak said, I'm NOT Darth Revan".

Around the room mystified expressions glazed over into shock and Mission gave a squeak of surprise as her knees went weak. Tanni Vos, the kind, fun, compassionate woman she knew could never be such an evil person as Revan…it was just impossible! She barely managed to voice her next words.

"You're Darth Revan? This is… this is big! Oh my! Do you…do you remember anything about being the Dark Lord?"

Tanni shook her head; her burnt blonde curls rustling slightly. Her tears had slowed and she spoke slowly.

"Small bits. A few strange dreams and visions. That's all"

_I need to go outside, I need to leave the smoke _

'_Cause I can't go on living in this same sick joke…_

Mission seemed to calm at her words, but her face was determinedly set. She needed to hear Tanni's words, just to be able to accept it for herself.

"Just a few flashes? That's it? Nothing more? Then I don't think there's a problem"

"WHAT?" Carth barked in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"It seems to me that if you don't really remember being Darth Revan, then it doesn't really matter anymore. You are who you are now, right?"

Jolee smiled at the young Twi'lek, she was showing wisdom beyond her years, also beyond those of the man who looked like he was going to explode with rage. Tanni nodded at Mission's words, her big blue eyes shinning with appreciation. Carth grit his teeth to stop himself screaming, to everyone else in the room it looked like he was close to popping a vein.

"Of course it still matters! How do we know more memories won't come flooding back? How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us? The whole time we've been chasing Malak we've had his old Sith Master right at our side; listening to our secrets; hearing our plans!"

Old hates and hurts welled up, his forgotten distrust made itself apparent. He needed someplace to vent and someone to blame and Tanni was the best target. Tanni moaned and hunched up, wanting to block out everything and simply die, then everything would be peaceful. She felt Zaalbar rubbing her back with a huge furry paw and it seemed to bolster her slightly.

"I'm sorry Carth, I wish it wasn't true…"

_It seems our lives have taken on a different kind of twist _

_Now that you have given me the perfect gift_

_You have given me the gift…_

Carth laughed slightly and glared at the quaking woman condescendingly. Mission glared at him with such anger and power that Carth fought the urge to take a step back. Mission threw her arms around Tanni and the woman lent into the embrace, willing to take whatever comfort and kindness was offered to her.

"Hey- you've got nothing to be sorry about! You didn't ask for this! Besides, I know you… you're not Revan anymore. Whatever you used to be, you're one of us now!"

Zaalbar forcefully roared his agreement. "_I agree with Mission. I swore a life-debt to the person you are, not the person you were._"

Mission smiled thankfully at Zaalbar; she knew he would never be so stupid as to blame Tanni.

"Big Z and I stick by you. We owe you our lives. We won't desert you know!"

Carth anger doubled at, what to him, seemed like a small betrayal.

"How can you say that, Mission? The Sith bombed my home world! Revan took away my family and destroyed my life!"

Canderous cut off any retorts with a dangerous growl. He drew up to his full height and towered over the indignant Carth.

"Everyone knows it was Malak who gave the order to attack your people, Carth. You can't blame Revan for that!"

_And we have fallen from our shelves_

_To face the truth about ourselves… _

Carth refused to give up it seemed, he only did once the whole team had declared their lasting allegiance and friendship to Tanni. He was still angry, still feeling betrayed. Carth just couldn't lay his ghosts to rest while she stood there. Why was it that Darth Revan had been given a second chance while his beloved wife had been doomed to an undeserved death? He was outnumbered and outgunned but he didn't care, there was no way he could trust her.

"But don't forget: I've sworn an oath to defend the Republic! As long as this mission stays on course I'll stick with you. But I won't let you betray the Republic under any circumstances! If you do… I'll have dead at my feet!"

His voice was so fully of venom; so angry and hateful that Tanni was shocked for a moment. How could he say such things! After his words sunk in she stuck her chin out defiantly, despite the tears, and marched from the hold, Mission right behind her.

Zaalbar steeped up to Carth, the wookie looming threateningly over the man. The wookie's eyes shone with distaste and anger.

"_You are a blind and dishonourable fool! Nobody should be so cruel to someone in such a weak state as her! I am shamed to call you a member of this pack!_"

Although Carth didn't understand Shyrriwook, but he could read body language. He took an involuntary step back from the angry wookie and Zaalbar gave a derisive growl before leaving, heading off after Mission and Tanni. Jolee and Juhani left as well, they were silent as they went to comfort Tanni. Carth stood defiantly as he waited for Canderous to leave, but the Mandalorian had other ideas.

Canderous was silent for a few moments, watching the fuming Carth and trying to gather his words. Finally he spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

"You're an idiot Carth, I didn't think you could be _that_ stupid"

Carth exploded. He roared and charged at the Mandalorian, his anger fuelling him. Canderous was too quick for the enraged man and in one swift movement Carth was pinned against the wall of the main hold, one of Canderous' arms against his throat and the other holding a vibrodagger to his belly. Slowly Canderous increased the pressure on Carth's throat, cutting of his oxygen.

"Touch her again and I won't hesitate to kill you. I think I'd enjoy it actually".

_And we have tumbled from our trees _

_Tumbled from our trees…_

Canderous slowly released his grip, smiling as Carth gasped and gagged for air. He sheathed his dagger and walked off, leaving Carth dazed against the wall, clutching his throat.

* * *

Tanni stretched languidly as she woke. Sunlight played through the open window, shinning in her sleepy eyes. She smiled as she felt the firm male body pressed against her, her head resting on one large arm while she felt a hand resting on her hip. She rolled over and snuggled into the broad and scared expanse of sculptured male chest that presented itself. She wrapped her arms around him and intertwined her legs with his. Deep male laughter rumbled above her head and arms enveloped her body.

"Mmmmm… Good to see you're awake"

She laughed and Canderous rolled onto his back, taking her with him, so she was perched on top of him. She smiled down and kissed him deeply, never thinking she could feel this loved by this man. His fingers combed absentmindedly through her tangled curls and she all but purred under his patient and attentive hands. She broke the kiss and reluctantly slipped out of bed, feeling his eyes follow her as she walked naked towards the fresher.

She appeared a while later groomed and dressed in her Quel-droma robes. Canderous was in his pants, sitting on the end of the bed pulling on his boots. Tanni grabbed her sabres for the nightstand before stooping, snatching his head in her hands and kissing him goodbye. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, the kiss was heating up and she pulled away before she could be coaxed into bed again. He kept his hand on her waist, smiling up at her suggestively.

"No Canderous," Her voice was light with laughter. "I have to go to the Enclave today."

He snorted, "You're no fun."

She smiled and scruffed his already messy hair. "I'll see you later"

He nodded and finished with his boots as she made her way to the door. His rough voice trailed behind her.

"Hon, have you seen my shirt?"

She was shocked and overjoyed at the same time. He'd never used such an endearment as 'Hon' before. Their relationship wasn't deeply affectionate but neither doubted their true feelings for the other, it was a quiet type of love. He appeared in the doorway of their room, naked from the waist up. She smiled warmly at her big, hunky; Mandalorian lover… life couldn't get much better.

"I…ah… think I ripped it off you last night"

His rumbling laughter filled their small apartment and he strode towards her, desire burning in his piercing blue eyes. He swept her up with one arm, hoisting her over one shoulder and carrying her back to their room.

"Your tight-ass Jedi friends can wait…"

_And I can almost..._

_I can almost hear the rain falling

* * *

_

Tanni steeped out of the Council Chamber's and stared at the man before her; she hadn't seen him in over a year. After the Star Forge Carth had left the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, returning to his beloved Republic and accepting his promotion as admiral. He had moved on and forgotten them, or at least Tanni thought he had.

"Tanni..."

She bowed her head in a stiff welcome, her voice tight and restrained. "Carth"

She wanted nothing to do with this man; she liked her life now and didn't want him in it. His brown eyes were pleading for something, forgiveness, but as hard as she tried that was one thing she couldn't give. Moments of silence passed and Tanni grew tired of the man's pleading eyes.

"What do you want Carth?"

"Tanni I want to be in your life, I want to be with you. Please, let me love you"

It wasn't something she had expected, in fact, it was the last thing she had expected. She shock quickly faded, and her large liquid eyes grew dark with sadness and tears formed at the corners. Some betrayals went too deep for anyone to forgive, Carth should have known that better than anyone.

"No Carth. We can be friends, maybe, I'm not sure. But I could never love you. You betrayed me. I helped you with so many things, yourself, finding Dustil and I never asked anything in return, only trust and friendship. The one time I needed you, your trust and friendship, you weren't there for me… you were pointing the finger and threatening to kill me."

"Tanni you know I could never hurt you…"

"You already have Carth, and I won't let you do it again. I love my life now, I love who I am and I love Canderous. So please Carth, if you love me then leave me alone."

Carth was shocked. "Canderous?"

"He was there when you weren't"

She left before he could answer, turning her back remorselessly. Hoping it would be the last she would ever see of the famed Republic war hero Carth Onasi, so she could lay her own ghost to rest, something he had never managed.

_Don't you know it feels so good _

_Feels so good_…

* * *

Tanni smiled as Canderous walked into the sparring room. He carried two vibroblades, one for each of them, each glowing gently in the overhead lights. He shed his red jacket in a single, fluid movement and threw one of the vibroblades towards her. She caught it smoothly and he grinned at her audacity. Tanni twirled her blade and dropped into her favoured combat stance.

Sparing was a way of life for them, and it had helped them become in tune with each other. Both knew the others capabilities inexplicitly and sparring often required a base of trust, it had helped strengthen the rocky beginnings of their relationship.

For moments both were silent, gauging their ground and planning. In an instant both moved forwards as one. They became a blur of motion, the ringing sound of metal meeting metal cut through the soft grunts and steady breaths. Both lunged and parried seamlessly, their movements a constant faultless flow. Swirling, lunging high and low, dancing back and forth, each sweep of a blade stopped with only inches to spare. The combatants stopped instantaneously, bodies taut and breathing heavily. The blades were pressed together at harsh angles, each warrior pushing behind their blade with equal fervor.

Canderous dipped, allowing Tanni's blade to slide along the length of his. At the exact moment and with a perfect flick of his blade Canderous sent Tanni's flying and it clattered to the ground beyond. Neither noticed, they had eyes only for each other. Tanni kept her warm blue eyes on Canderous, her bosom heaving with each breath. He lunged; she ducked under the shimmering shaft of metal and thrust her shoulder into his solid middle. Canderous clutched his blade tighter as he was winded and spun around to face his elusive opponent. Tanni was too quick, rolling through the Mandalorian's legs and kicking him in the back of the knees.

Canderous buckled with a loud grunt, Tanni launching herself at his back as he fell. She wrapped her arms around his throat and her legs wound around his middle. He bucked wildly trying to dislodge her, but her grip around his throat only grew, slowly cutting of his air. Canderous slowly raised his hands in a grudging defeat and Tanni released her grip, removing her legs and taking a step back from her defeated opponent. He slowly rose from his knees and turned to face her, grinning broadly.

"You beat me"

"There's a first time for everything Canderous"

Her smile was brilliant, she was proud of herself. Tanni rolled her aching shoulders, testing muscles to see if she had injured herself. Slowly she tested the muscles from her legs to her neck, stopping when Canderous grabbed her hand in his own calloused paw. She looked up at him, he had many inches on her, a fact she found exhilarating. He brought her knuckles to his lips, and for the first time she saw love shinning at her through his light blue depths. Gently, surprisingly gently for Canderous, he opened her palm, placing a small item inside. The item was warm and circular. Tanni looked down and nestled in the basin of her palm was a slim gold band.

Her cerulean eyes grew wide, her mouth open in shock. Canderous chuckled at her expression. His other hand came to her face, at first gently stroking her smooth cheek, then two fingers slipped under her chin and he ran his thumb over her lips, still smiling.

"I promised myself the day we started this relationship that the day that you beat me in combat was the day I asked you to marry me"

Her lips moved soundlessly for moments, and he chuckled, his great chest rumbling against her.

"How- how did you know I would beat you today?"

He leaned closer, his lips curving enticingly.

"Well I was getting tired of waiting so I let you win. I thought you Jedi were supposed to be great warriors!"

"Hey!" Her brows furrowed in mock anger. "Don't ruin the moment!"

He laughed and took the ring from her palm and slipped it on the third finger of her left hand. The metal band buzzed with warmth around her finger as if it belonged there. Canderous pressed the ring to his lips, then cupped her face and brought her lips to his own in a possessive, joyous kiss. Tanni threw her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground.

Not far off Mission and Jolee stood in a doorway watching the embracing couple. Mission laughed, her heart warming at her friend's happiness.

"Who'd of thought? A Mandalorian and a Jedi?"

_So let's got out into the rain again _

_Just like we said we always would"

* * *

_

**A/N:** YAY! This fic was a spur of the moment thing. Someone up there must like me cuz three quarters of the way through writing this (it only took 3 hours!) my computer died and I lost it all! Dun Dun Dun… luckily it came back as a recovered file. Read and Review…please don't hurt me….whimper


End file.
